Daughter?
by Neko-fire demon tempest
Summary: XANA uses Ulrichs and Yumis DNA to create a little girl, their daughter, hoping it will get them out of his hair.She has to deal with growing up very fast and no one trusting her.She then starts to fall for Odd!Set in/after the forth season UXY,OXOC
1. Prologue

**This is not one of the best chapters I have ever written and I can promise you that the story will get better. Everyone please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko even though I would love to. :3**

**Prologue**

_ 'Those meddlesome kids and their stupid dog. _**(Sorry couldn't resist )**___There has to be a way to distract them wall I try to take over the world.' _XANA was starting to get angry and desperate, he was tired of dealing with school kids and being defeated at every turn. Even with William on his side, he wasn't making much progress at all. **(I wasn't sure at first if I wanted him under XANA's control or not, but I didn't feel like writing him in the story much) **

He **(I'm writing him as a he)** went searching on the internet to try and find that would have a long lasting effect on the Lyoko warriors, and get at least two of them out of his hair.

After days of non-stop searching on the internet he finally found something that he knew would bring them to their knees, and he was going to use the strongest Lyoko warriors to accomplish it. The first thing he would need to do is get a copy of their human DNA code, or better yet a piece of hair or a sample of blood. XANA smiled, he was going to enjoy this part of the plan.

Once he had a sample of their DNA it would only be a matter of time. XANA started laughing into the surrounding darkness. _'Oh yes they won't know what hit them.'_

**I may rewrite this with more detail or something later on, but at the moment I couldn't think of anything else to write and I wanted to get started on the story. Please review! =^_^= **

**If you have any ideas on how to make the prologue better or something that you would like to see happen in the story please let me know. **


	2. Five towers!

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Code Lyoko. :'( **

**Chapter 1**

Sissy was just finishing up her make-up when there was a knock on her door, she didn't know who would be knocking on her door at this time in the morning.

"Come in." Herve walked in. "Oh what do you want?" she asked while getting her purse together for class.

Herve looked nerves. "Well class starts in fifteen minutes, so I came to give you your homework." He handed her a stack of paper that he had been holding behind his back.

She took them. "It's about time, now come on let's get going I want to see Ulrich before class starts." She said dreamily while Herve scowled.

At that moment sissy's computer started to flash with the XANA sign and black smock came out of the plugs to surround the two teens, and possessing them. The two now possessed teens made their way outside to the vending machines where they knew the Lyoko gang was sure to be.

**~Gangs Prov. ~**

"Hey guys." Jeremie said as he arrived at the vending machines, where the rest of the gang was waiting. Yumi and Ulrich seemed to be in a deep conversation, Odd was trying to find something good to drank in the vending machines, and Aelita was reading a book.

"Hey Einstein your late." Odd pointed out.

"Sorry I was up late last night working on a new program." He sounded tired but excited to, whatever the program was it must be going his way.

"What program?" Yumi asked as she set down on the bench next to Ulrich.

"One that will hopefully stop XANA from using the towers to attack Earth. Because really when you think about it; even though he's in the internet he still needs the towers to attack Earth." He sounded very pleased with himself.

"Wow really?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes but I still need to run a lot more test before it's operational; I don't want to mess up and bug up the system."

"Good idea we wouldn't want to make it where XANA can use the towers but we can't deactivate them." Aelita said remembering the last time when that had happened. "It's a very complicated program so it's going to take some time, so don't rush to finish it on our account."

"Yeah Aelita's right, and it looks like we're no closer to stopping XANA then we were ten minutes ago." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Not necessarily but it will take a while." Jeremie said scratching the back of his head.

"Ah oh don't look now but here comes Ulrich's fan club." Odd chuckled.

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich grumbled. Sure enough Sissy and one of her lackeys were headed their way.

"She doesn't look happy dose she." Aelita said.

Ulrich turned his back on Sissy. "Who cares? Her father probably just saw her—Ouch!" Herve had come up behind Ulrich and scratched his arm, hard enough to brake the skin which stayed under his nails. "Hey what was that for?" He turned to Herve ready to lay him out, but he was already running away.

"That was weird." Jeremie said as he and the others watched Herve run away.

"Yeah—Ouch!" Yumi suddenly yelped behind them. Sissy had come up behind her while everyone was distracted by Ulrich and Herve and pulled out a small handful of Yumi's hair. "Why you little!" Yumi growled but was meet with Sissy's hastily retreating form.

"What is going on?" Aelita asked. Everyone knew that Sissy didn't like Yumi, and that went the same for Herve and Ulrich, but it had never gotten physical before.

"Um . . ." Jeremie pulled out his laptop and started typing.

"So was that a XANA attack?" Odd asked hopefully, it had been three weeks since the last attack and he was staring to get bored.

Jeremie closed his laptop. "Nope seems like that was just a sissy attack."

"Sure didn't feel like one." Yumi said rubbing her head and everyone laughed.

_Riiinnngg_** (Don't know who to write the sound)**

"Let's just forget about Sissy and get to class." Yumi said annoyed.

"Wow Sissy really ticked her off." Odd said starting to think devious thoughts.

"Lay off Odd in the mood Yumi's in she just may kill you." Ulrich said heading to class with Jeremie and Aelita, leaving Odd behind.

Odd sweat dropped. "Yeah you may be right." He looked after them than started running. "Hey wait for me!"

**~At the factory~**

The XANA possessed Sissy and Herve made it to the factory without raising the suspicion of the Lyoko warriors, and headed down to the scanner room. They placed Ulrich's skin cells in one scanner and Yumi's hair in the other before heading up on floor to the super computer.

After XANA received the scans of Ulrich and Yumi's DNA he pulled his polymorphic specters from Sissy and Herve, leaving them to pass out on the factory floor.

"Finally stage one is complete, now to start the development process." There were only two options. 1. Activate one tower and hope that the warriors don't catch it, which thanks to the bug he planted in the super scan it could go undetected. This would set him way back and it would take at least three days till he could put his plan into action. Then there was option two where he could activate five towers at once knowing that the super scan would pick up at least one of the towers, but he could finish his project within a few hours.

He decided to go with option two; they would have to deactivate all five towers before the process could be stopped. That would be close to impossible with the amount of time he needed the towers activated and them taking the time to fight the monsters that he was going to prepare for them.

So with the decision made five towers activated one in each sector, which would give the program more time to complete. At least five monsters appeared around each of the towers, standing guard.

A ball of light appeared in a hidden area in sector five, the process had begun.

**~Lyoko gang (Lunch time-four hours later)~**

The gang was sitting at their normal lunch table eating very little with the exception of Odd, who couldn't be taking the time to breathe the way he was scarfing it down.

"God Odd where do you put it all?" Yumi asked in discussed.

"He's like a cow, he has four stomachs." Ulrich laughed.

"Hey I resent that." Odd said his mouth full of food as he pointed his fork at Ulrich.

Aelita was being very quiet and looking around the cafeteria

"Are you alright Aelita?" Jeremie asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Well it's just that isn't it strange that we haven't seen Sissy since this morning?"

"Yeah maybe we should go to the factory to check things out." Yumi said.

At that moment Jeremie's laptop started to beep, sounding the alert that XANA was on the attack.

Odd sighed. "I didn't even get to finish my lunch."

"Come on Odd you can have my desert tonight." Jeremie promised him as they stood up and left the lunch room.

"Yes!" he arm pumped and took off running, and was the first one at the man hole where he waiting impatiently tapping his foot.

**~Factory~**

They climbed up onto the bridge and raced to the factory.

"I'm going to beat you!" Yumi laughed pulling ahead of Ulrich.

"Oh n you're not!" he laughed back. He knew she would win, she always did, but he enjoyed watching her laugh like this. Something that she didn't do often.

They both jumped when they got to the broken down stairs, each grabbing a rope and swinging down to the elevator below. Yumi was the first one to make it inside the elevator, she lend up against the elevator wall were seconds later Ulrich joined her. When the others finally got there Jeremie pushed the bottom for them to go down, and then punched in the code to open the doors to the super computer room. **(They don't show this very often in the show)**

Once inside they saw Sissy and Herve still passed out on the floor. **(Lucky right, you have to think this is four hours later)** Everyone gasped before Ulrich and Odd went over and tried to help the two of them.

Jeremie stopped them before they tried to wake them up. "Take them to the school before they wake up we can't chance doing a return to the past if we don't need to."

"Right." Ulrich said lifting Sissy onto his back, Odd doing the same for Herve; they then made their way out of the factor hoping that the two wouldn't wake up.

Jeremie was sitting at the computer before the elevator doors closed, immediately it started beeping and those minus signs started popping up. **(You know what they look like)** "Oh no!" he gasped in shock.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked as she and Yumi came to stand on either side of him.

"There are five activated towers on Lyoko, one in each sector."

"What? Are you sure?" Yumi asked looking at the computer but she couldn't understand any of it.

"This must be why XANA has been so quiet lately." Aelita said.

"Whatever it is we have to stop him, it's hard telling how long the towers have been active; I just found a bug in the super scan."

"You know Jeremie you really need to fix that." Yumi rolled her eye's, this was like the third time it had happened.

"I can do that later, for now head for the scanner room I've located the first tower in the forest sector."

"You're the boss." Yumi and Aelita shared a smile as they got into the elevator and went down one floor to the scanner room. "Alright we're ready Jeremie."

The scanner room was big with nothing in it except three human sized cylinder shaped scanners that had wires running from then to the wall. The girl each stepped into one and waited to be virtualized into Lyoko.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, virtualization." Jeremie's voice sounded overhead. The girls rotated slowly and then as a huge gust of air blows their hair up they were virtualized to Lyoko.

**Kind of stuck on what to do next, I have half of chapter two done but I could really use some help when it comes to the fights. Please review!**


	3. One down four to go

**Not one of my best chapters but it's mostly talking and fighting, more talking really, so please bare with me and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about rewriting it, but wanted to know the thoughts of everyone who's reading this story first. :3**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Lyoko**

**Chapter 2**

**~Forest sector~**

"The tower is just south of you." Jeremie's voice said from above them as they landed safely in the forest sector. "Sorry guys you're going to have to go on foot, I can't virtualize the overwing until at least one of the towers are deactivated, there taking up to many resources."

"Great looks like we're back to going on foot." Yumi said.

"Oh come on Yumi it's not that bad." Aelita said before running off, Yumi took off after her and soon pulled ahead. **(Have you noticed she's the slowest runner?)**

They hadn't been running very long when Jeremie's voice sounded over head again. "Tower dead ahead, but watch out XANA's sent some monsters."

"Well what do you expect? To activate five towers at once the way he did he has to be up to something big." Yumi said panting slightly.

Once the girls had the tower in sight a borage of red lasers headed toured them, and they were forced to duck behind a small grouping of trees for cover.

"Hold on. Well that's weird." Jeremie said to himself.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked taking out one of the five Kankrelat's that was firing at them as Yumi took out one of the two Krab's

"It seems that a timer has been set up on the supercomputer."

"Really? Can you tell what it's for?" Yumi asked taking out two Kankrelat's with her fan, but getting hit with a laser to do so.

There was a pause and then a sigh. "No, but I think it has to do with whatever XANA's up to."

"How much time left?" Aelita asked almost afraid to know.

"Less than an hour."

"What we can't deactivate five towers in less than an hour when we have all these monsters to fight!" Yumi glared at said monsters.

"I know I'm working on it, just try to hang on till Odd and Ulrich gets here."

"Alright, how many life points do I have left?"

"Um. . . Yumi-60, Aelita-80."

"Great, tell Ulrich and Odd to hurry it up." Yumi said taking down the last monster, but also taking another laser to the arm and taking 10 more points of damage.

"Will do." At that moment on Jeremie's end the elevator doors opened to reveal Odd. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He had to stay behind to explain, he should be here soon."

"Any attacks yet?"

"No not yet."

"Hum that's strange five activated towers and no attack, anyways get down to the scanners Yumi's been asking for you." He smiled.

"Well who am I to make a lady wait?" Odd grinned and pushed the elevator button to go down to the scanner room.

Jeremie turned back to the computer. "Odd's on the way Yumi, go on ahead to the tower we haven't a minute to loss."

"Gottcha."

Yumi and Aelita continued down the one-way path to the tower, only to be stopped by a mega tank right before Aelita could enter it. Before they had a chance to attack the Mega tank launched its laser **(Not really sure what to call it)** and devitalized Yumi. Aelita ran behind a tree and started charging her energy field.

"Hurry up Odd Aelita's all alone!" Jeremie yelled freaking out.

"Almost there Einstein." Odd had the Mage tank in his sights and was ready to fire when it opened up its shell only to have it explode before he could. He then saw Aelita running toured the tower. "Wow I feel needed." He pouted.

"Don't worry Odd there's still four more to go." Jeremie said as the tower deactivated. "Wow, this is insane."

"What?" Aelita asked exiting the tower and moving to stand by Odd.

"I just took a look at the count down and even though it's still going its slower now. Whatever XANA's doing its obvious that he doesn't need all five towers, but its making the process go much faster."

"Yes, but can we deactivate all the towers with in the time limit?"

"I don't know, but we have to try. Now that I can send you the overboard things should go a lot faster." Jeremie pressed the enter button after programing the overboard, virtualizing it right in front of Odd and Aelita. "Head North to the way tower."

"Way to go Einstein." Odd said back flipping onto the overboard then waited for Aelita to climb on behind him before taking off for the way tower.

**~Mountain sector~**

"Ok Einstein we're in the Mountain sector, where's the tower?"

"Take the path in front of you and it should lead you to the tower on the next Plato." Jeremie turned toured the elevator as the doors opened and Yumi stepped out. "Welcome back to Earth Yumi."

"Sorry Jeremie, any word from Ulrich?" Yumi asked as she came to stand beside him at the computer.

"Not yet, I was about to call him." Jeremie typed in Ulrich's number, Ulrich's face popped up as he answered the phone. **(You all should know what this looks like ) **"Hey Ulrich where are you?"

"I'm on the bridge, it took longer than expected to get away from Sissy's father."

"Alright head straight to the scanner room; Yumi's been devitalized, we still have four towers to deactivate, and it seems that there's a time limit."

"Wow anything else? How much of a time limit?"

"We only have fifteen more minutes." Jeremie said solemnly.

"Alright I'm in the elevator, worm up the scanners for me."

"You got it." Jeremie hung up. "Helps on the way Odd."

"It's about time." Said Odd shooting a laser arrow at a Hornet. "By the way thanks for the heads up." three Hornets had come out of nowhere and attacked them. **(Hornets are my least favorite monsters.)**

"Sorry, it looks like there are only three of them at the moment. No other monsters in sight." Jeremie was typing and started the vitalization process as Ulrich stepped into the scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, virtualization."

Ulrich pixelated a few feet above the mountain floor** (Don't know what else to call it)**, and landed on his overbike. "Great timing Jer."

"I know." You could hear the smile in his voice. "Now take the path in front of you; Odd and Aelita need your help, and we're running out of time."

"I'm on it." He said zooming off.

**Ok I was going to write more than this before I updated but I'm really having writer's block about what to write next. **

**Reviews are always needed! Please tell me anything you would like to see happen because it could inspire great ideas.**


End file.
